Quibblo Love Story
by rose'sturn10
Summary: Brendon is new to McKinley and Puck wants someone to understand him. Puck &  Original Character. Originally posted on quibblo. R&R :D.  -C*
1. Chapter 1

Title:Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck+OC

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^_^

**AN**- This was posted by me on quibblo, but they seem to have gotten bored of it since I haven't been getting reads. So, I thought fan-fiction could save it. I hope you guys enjoy! **:{D**

|||||||||||||||||**[**Chapter 1: Samuel Brendon Ross Urie**]**|||||||||||||||||||||||

Hello,

My name is Sam Urie. I'm 15, about 5' 7, gay, and like the color blue. I'm not a normal person. I'm not saying I have freakish abilities or anything like that. No. It's just I've had a weird life. I've been an orphan from the start of five and became adopted by a gay couple when I was 13. What? There's nothing wrong about being adopted by a gay couple! It hasn't changed me. I'm still myself. Well, at 13 I was adopted by a gay couple: Brendon Boyd Urie and George Ryan Ross the third. Sounds fancy, but in reality my adoptive grandfather, George Ryan Ross the second, abused drugs and alcohol and abused my adoptive grandmother. Okay, enough sad talk. My adoptive dads said we're moving to a new town. I always for get the name. They were thinking in putting me in school groups slash programs. Brendon said glee club would be a good one. I like singing. I love Katy Perry. Her voice is amazing! Today was the first day I go to glee club. I walk through the door. There's some kids sitting in dull green benches and chairs. There was some cheerleaders in it. A few of them seemed to be in the football team. I took a look at the guys. One had a small mohawk and tan skin. Another was blonde and had long hair. There was a girl who kept glancing at a guy with thick brown hair and broad shoulders. The guy did the same. They seemed mad at each other. The teacher approaches me and shakes my hand.

"Okay, guys I'd like you to meet. Samuel Brendon, uh, Urie!" An applause broke out. There was a few cheers.

"Mr. Schu! Is he replacing Kurt?" said a cheerleader with blonde hair. There was a few chuckles.

replied "No, Brittany, Sam is not replacing Kurt." The blonde cheerleader shrugged in her chair.

"So I guess you can have a seat Mr. Urie." pointed me to an empty seat. He started walking up to the wooden piano. I took a seat. Mr. Schu began to say:

"Okay guys! It's a new year and that means we're a new glee club. Don't worry we're still New Directions! We just need to change are energy a little bit. Um, Sam."

The guy with long blonde hair spoke, "Yeah, Mr. Schu?"

Mr. Schu chuckled slightly, "Oh, no, sorry, I meant our new member, Sam."

The other Sam shrugged. "Oh, I thought you meant me."

"Yeah, sorry, anyways, Mr. Urie? What's your favorite band or song?"

I didn't know what to say. I loved all kinds of music. So i just said, "Um, from what I can think of, Panic! At The Disco, I Write Sins Not Tragedies?"

I heard a few whispers of "yes". Someone from the benches walked off the benches and walked to the piano and started playing the keys to the beginning of the song. Many eyes were staring at me. They wanted me to sing! I couldn't. I wouldn't! I just looked down and closed my eyes. I let the sound of the piano chords fill me. I took a deep breathe. I started to sing, "Oh, well imagine. As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear" I continued on until I reached the part, "Haven't you people ever hear of closing the goddam door no!" There was a slam at the door. A creepish man looking woman stood at the door. I froze completely. The man-woman walked to Mr. Schu. Mr. Schu had an eruptive look. From their whispers I heard: "Schuster! What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm letting our new member to feel at home in Glee club, what's it to you?"

"You can't let him sing songs from MY Panic! I have full-rights to those songs. It's in my contract."

"Yeah, well, why don't you go somewhere else and brag about your contract."

"I've already have. But this is the only place I haven't bragged about my contract. I didn't really want to come in her because I thought you glee club were sacrificing spare runt piglets, but then I heard one of your monsters singing one of my songs! That's when I had to barge in here and out a stop to it! Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

Mr. Schu was going red. After a few minutes he calmed down and started to say, "That was excellent singing Mr. Urie." I blushed a little bit. I don't think anyone noticed. He continued, "Okay, so it's been decided. This week we're doing Panic! At The Disco!"

One of the girls raised her hand. "But Mr. Schu! Sui said we couldn't. It's in her contract!"

"What isn't in her contract." Mr. Schu pounded one of the stools. "It's time for Glee club to have a New Year's Resolution: To be careless about Sui's comments and statements. Okay, we're almost close to regionals people, come on! We can let one person ruin it for us! So what do you say?" He stoke his hand out. Slowly everybody went and out there hand in. Even I did. I made me feel special, being in Glee club. "Glee club on three, ready? 1...2.. GLEE CLUB!" Everyone's hands flew out and cheers rose. The bell rang. "Okay guys but remember you can do this solo or in groups. It doesn't matter as long as people sing." My first day of glee club went well. I sung my favorite song, I finally had a place were I could be myself, and just the feeling of being in there felt good.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

AN- I know that was a bit short, but that's how its written.

The author doesn't write the story, the story writes itself!

Hope you guys like it! Reviews to feed the story!

This has been a **Rose's_Turn10** Production!

**[-C*]** :{D


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck+OC

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^_^

**AN**- This was posted by me on quibblo, but they seem to have gotten bored of it since I haven't been getting reads. So, I thought fan-fiction could save it. I hope you guys enjoy! **:{D**

|||||||||||||||||**[**Chapter 2: The Good, The Bad, & The Karofsky**]**|||||||||||||||||||||||

I walked through the halls later that day. While walking to get my lunch I began to wonder what it would be like in regionals. Am I good enough to help them win? I don't think Lauren Zizes enjoys Glee club. She doesn't talk much and always keeps to herself. Should I do something about what I wear while- SPLAT! Blue berry slushie to the face. The chill of it kept me from keeping my eyes open. But I heard, "Welcome to Glee club, ladie! Hahaha!" It was Karofsky. I heard another voice break through, "Stop it Karofsky leave him alone!" It was Finn. The slush on my face got warm enough so I could see. "Back off Hudson! This doesn't concern you! It's between me and this f ggot!" I could see anger bubbling inside him. "I said leave him alone Karofsky!" "Hey!" Karofsky was speaking to me, "Why don't you get out off here, homo. We don't want your kind here. Leave with that other f g that left, what was his name, Kurt?" Finn was ready for a punch. "You are never to use his name like that while I'm here Karofsky!" Finn tried to punch Karofsky square in the face, but was held back by two other football players. No teachers were around. "Oh big mistake Hudson. Now you have to see me beat up your little boyfriend! Hahaha!" Him! Beat me up? If there was one thing I learned in the adoption center, it was how to fight. For self-defense of course. Most of the blue slush was of my face. I was ready for what ever he had. I put down my backpack. I clentch my fists. He rushed to me with a fist. I quickly evaded it and swung at his stomach. He was holding his hands in that spot. "What are you doing? Get him!" One of the guys holding Finn ran to me. He punched the air and I grabbed his rist and flung him to the wall. Finn struggled out of the other guy's grip and punched him in the face. Karofsky got back to his feet wanting to punch me again but was in to much pain to do so. I took one step toward them. They ran out of the empty hallway. Seconds later, Puck, Mike, and Artie came rushing in. "What just happened?" Mike asked. "Sam, here just saved my life." He slapped his hand on my shoulder. "You can call me Brendon, if you want. I really don't like spreading confusion with Sam Evans." "Uh, okay, Brendon, just saved my life from Karofsky." The three of them glared at me, surprized that I could even take on Karofsky was amazing. I went to pick up my back pack. We walked back to class. Puck seemed to be staring at me during the entire trip. His eyes looked like if they were gonna shot some ray and obliterate me! I quickly turned back. "Who's Kurt?", I asked Finn curiously. "My step-brother. He switched schools because of Karofsky. Kurt said he move because he was bullying him, but I think there's more." We walked into class and our history teacher handed Finn and I summonses. We were sent to the principle's office. This wasn't good. We walked through the halls again and reach Principle Figgin's office. We walked inside and saw Karofsky and his goons. They looked terrified to see us again. A few seconds later, Mr. Schu showed up. He seemed surprised to see me here. He sat next to us. "You wanted to see me Principle Figgins?" "Yes, I did. It seems your two students are responsible for causing physical pain to these three young boys." "Wait, what?", Mr. Schu laughed slightly, "Principle Figgins, you can't be serious. These three are the main reason no one wants two join Glee Club." "That might be Schuster, but these three boys are seriously injured and these two were the only ones that could have caused it." "I didn't hit them that hard." I whispered to myself, but was still heard by Mr. Schu and Principle Figgins. "Sam? You? You hurt these three boys?", I could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to high-five me but by being in the principle's office he shouldn't. "I must admit, I'm am really.." _Proud?_ "Upset. I didn't think you would do this. Finn maybe, but you?" "So it's decided" ,Principle Figgins anounced, "Mr. Urie, I am truly sorry, but you are here by given the rest of this week of probation." I just sighed. How to explain this to my two dads?

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**AN**- So here is what I will end up doing so I can ease a little. I will save the chapters I have now and submit two a week, but just cause I want to see if this story is still good. Chapter three on your way!

Hope you guys like it! Reviews to feed the story!

This has been a **Rose's_Turn10** Production!

**[-C*]** :{D


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck+OC

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^=^

**AN**- This was originally posted on another site, that's why the chapters are short. :}I

|||||||||||||||||**[**Chapter 3: Grounded**]**|||||||||||||||||||||||

After the whole mess up with Karofsky and his boys and getting the rest of the week probation,Principle Figgins called my dad, Brendon. From twelve inches away, I could hear my dad scream "HE DID WHAT?" So now I'll be starting the year absent. Disappear for four days. I guess it won't be a big deal. My dad Brendon drove to school straight away and drove me home. When we got to the car, he started lecturing me how being on probation is bad, it will be on my record, the usual. Brendon left me at the house since he went to work at this time. I opened the door and walked up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and turned on my iPod home. The song playing was Lying Is The Most Fun.

My body slammed onto my bed. I just wanted a normal life this year. I just needed to let it all out.

I needed to sing it all out, but what good is a song like lying is the most fun, if it's all about love and desire. I need a song that's about renewing your life, making the impossible possible. But what song? I knew there had to be a song they wrote that was spirit lifting but I just couldn't think off any. I guess I'll have to sit this for tomorrow since I have the whole week to think it over.

I layed there on my bed and started to daze off. I had fallen asleep for three hours and my parents hadn't came home yet. I lifted myself from the cushions and walked to the window plane. I gazed out into the bright blue sky and the evergreen trees. I suddenly heard rumbling noises near the house.

I climbed out onto the roof and stood next to the garbage cans. I saw Puck, he was looking for something. I saw him grab the small latter and climb up it to the roof. He was only a few steeps from where I was standing, yet he couldn't see me. Weird...

He stood at the top of the roof now. He came steeps in front of me. "Looking for something?" I said. Puck got startled and almost fell off the roof. I giggled a little.

"JESUS CHRIST...! Brendon, that was not cool!" Puck said panting.

"What are you doing here anyways, Puckerman?"

"Well, you know, I was in probation too and I didn't want to spend it alone..."

"So you thought braking into my house would be a good substitute?"

"No, no! I just didn't want to be alone this year. I'm trying to turn a new leaf this year and I think you can help."

"How could I possibly help you? I hardly even know you!"

"That's why! Since you don't know me, there's no possible way you could hate me!"

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean I can't hate you I mean..."

"Can you please just make this easy for me?"

"Sure...What do you want me to do?"

"Well, since we're both in Glee Club. I was thinking we could do a song for this week?"

"I'll think about it, but for now, why don't we just go inside. It's hard to talk while balancing on this unstable roof."

"Ha ha, sure."

I showed him to my room and just started talking. We talked about plain things like music and places we'd like to be before we die. It was a strange experience. I think he just wants someone to let it all out.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**AN**- Last update for this week. Sowy. D}:

Hope you guys like it! Reviews to feed the story!

This has been a **Rose's_Turn10** Production!

**[-C*]** :{D


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck+OC

Chapter: (4/14)

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^=^

**AN**- This was originally posted on another site, that's why the chapters are short. :}I Wow, now that I've re-read this. I need to write better. Haha, anyways, enjoy!

||||||||||||||**[**Chapter 4: Something Something Something!**]**|||||||||||||||

Well, now that my week suspension was over, it was time to dance!

Brittney and Santana sung one of Panic's songs called Time to Dance. It was going fine until the she-hulk in a red jump suit came in.

"Dang nabit! Schuster! I told you to keep these kids from playing my panic!"

Everyone just sat on the benches with the same question in their heads.

_Nabit? What's a nabit?_

Mr. Schuster stood up.

"Look Sue, I've told you before, we are not giving up on this even after you tried to get in trouble with the FBI for false identity theft."

I turned to my new friend Mercedes and whispered to her:

"That really happened while I was gone?"

"Boy, you've missed quite a hand full."

continued to babble to Sue Sylvester.

"We were here first and without your top cheerios, there's nothing you can do with it now."

The red she-hulk stormed out of the room and threw one of her very violent tantrums outside in the halls. Mr. Schu just turned around and talked to us like nothing had ever happened.

"So, I guess we're doing Panic! again this week. Okay so is there anyone else who would like to do a Panic! number while Sue is out and about?"

Some hands went up, but then rapidly went down. Some of the kids still had issues of some kind. I just wasn't there to live the tale. Mr. Schu seemed really depressed while in Glee club. It was just so noticeable and contagious. That's when a really huge idea hit me. What if we don't just perform the songs. We could act out a play too!

Come on, you have to give me credit. Most of Panic!'s songs are made for the big stage, might as well try it out. I quickly raised my hand with intense urgency. It took Mr. Schu to notice.

"Yes, Sam? I mean Brendon."

"Yes, well I was just wondering. why don't we just make a play about them?"

There were some looks and some "what?" around the room. A paused for a second, but continued.

"Yeah, I mean they are a 'showtime!' band, we might as well...perform their songs through a play. I mean it could be the worst thing we've done. And I'll be happy to write it myself. I actually have some ideas."

There started to become more positive feedback. So I guess this was it. The new kid with a plan. Nice I like it. Later in lunch, Finn, Atrie, Mike, and Puck came up to me.

"So new kid, do you really think this whole 'play' of yours is gonna work?" asked Artie.

"Of course it is. Nothing is more cooler than Panic! At The Disco."

"Ok, but there better no be anything weird with it. If you know what I mean." said Puck. Ever since I got to this school. He's been giving me this vibe. Not the "I think he likes me" vibes, but those strange ones that you can't read or spell out.

"What kind of band is Panic! anyway?" asked Finn.

I just swerved my eyebrows and said, "Really?"

That's when they left back to the lunch line. Well, that was weird. I was hoping for something a little less awkward. The story line for the play should be simple. Just add some young love, romance, tragic tragedies, betrayal, and suicide. Mhua! Masterpiece.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**AN**- Be ready for next weeks entries. :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C*]** :{D


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck + OC

Chapter: (5/14)

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^=^

**AN**- Aaaaaaaaand now, for the next chapter! :}D This was originally posted on another site, that's why the chapters are short.

||**[**Chapter 5: A Little Less Sixteen Candles & A Little More Puckerman!**]**||

Day one of preparations went well. Mercedes and Tina took care of coustumes and they look fantabulious! Serval of the costumes were from Panic!'s videos. The one's they made customly looked the best.

I was about to finish working a song called "A little less sixteen candles, and a little more touch me" by Fall Out Boy. I know they're not Panic, but one of the members was in the video. That should count. As I was saying, I was almost finished with it when BAM!

"Give it up Puckerman! Now that that new kid, Brendon, is tougher than you. I guess you'll be the new knuckle bait!" I heard someone say from out side the locker.

"Ow! Stop! Oof! You're gonna pay for this Karofsky! Ahh!" It was Puck. I quickly ran out of the room dropping everything in hands. Once they saw me, they let go of Puck and began walking away.

Karofsky did a I'm watching you gesture to Puckerman, "Watch your back Puckerman!"

I just lifted him up and said, "You watch yours." I walked him to the the inside of the choir room, but Puck shoock himself from me.

"Stop it. Everyone thinks I'm the weakest thing in the school since that day with you and Karofsky." His eyes shyed away from mine. "I just want to be respected is all, without the violence!" I heard Brittney and Artie scoff.

"Guys, do you mind?" I told them nicely. Brittney wheeled Artie out of the choir room, shutting the door. "Look, I know it can be tough at times and especailly when you're trying to change with a dirty past, but you just need to believe you can change and that change will be seen by others and maybe they'll back off." I tried being realistic.

He slowly turned to me. He really looked desperate for change.

"Well, what I think I really want to say is I am changed but I'm scared of the results."

Then he reach for my hand and grabbed it. I couldn't move it away, I was so shocked by what just happened and if I did move away my hand it might hurt him.

I just said, "I'll help you." Puck gave a huge smile and then kissed me! Woah! WTF! I remained more paralized than I already was. This has to be a dream! This has to be a dream!

Then he whispered in my ear "we'll be a huricane! Ha ha." I just sat there looking at him. He walked over to his laptop and click a video. Guitars and drums started playing in rhythm.

He stood infront of me and started singing. It must have been one of their new songs.

"Are you worth your weight in gold?

'Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone.

Hey stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.

You and God both got the guns

And when you shoot, I think I'd duck."

He started acting like he was getting shot at. Puck then ran up to me and lifted me up and told me to just tango as he countinued to sing

"I led the revolution in my bedroom,

And I set all the zippers free.

We said, 'No more war!

No more clothes! Give me peace!

Oh, kiss me!' "

He pressed those sweet lips of his to mine and spun me off to continue his number.

"Hey hey, We are a hurricane

Drop our anchors in a storm.

Hey, they will never be the same.

A fire in a flask to keep us warm.

'Cause they know, and I know,

That they don't look like me.

Oh they know, I know

That they don't sound like me."

He grabbed my hands and dragged me down close to the floor.

"You'll dance to anything

You'll dance to anything "

He lifted me back up again and sat me down on the bleachers. He walked from end to end of the room singing:

"Oh I'd confess, I'd confess in a room where I'm blessed.

But he didn't come and speak to me,

Or put my heart at ease.

And I believe that, half the time,

I am a wolf among the sheep

Gnawing at the wool over my eyes."

"I led the revolution in my bedroom,

And I set all the zippers free.

We said, "No more war!

No more clothes! Give me peace!"

"Oh, kiss me!"

"Hey hey, We are a hurricane

Drop our anchors in a storm.

Hey, they will never be the same.

A fire in a flask to keep us warm.

'Cause they know, and I know,

That they don't look like me.

Oh they know, I know

That they don't sound like me."

"You'll dance to anything

You'll dance to anything

You'll dance to anything

You'll dance to anything"

He stopped and started pumping his hand through his shirt as if showing a heart beat.

"Fix me, or conflict me

I'll take anything

Fix me, or just conflict me

'Cause I'll take anything"

"Hey hey, We are a hurricane

Drop our anchors in a storm.

Hey, they will never be the same.

A fire in a flask to keep us warm.

'Cause they know, and I know,

That they don't look like me.

Oh they know, I know

That they don't sound like me."

"You'll dance to anything

You'll dance to anything"

Almost close to were the music stopped, Puck kissed me again and we sorta made out for a while. The final period ended and you could hear every one leaving from their classes.

I breathed deeply and said to him, "See ya tomorrow...And uh thanks for the song" I left with my face burning bright red. And that was day three in Glee club.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**AN**- Hope you guys like the story so far. :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C*]** :{D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck + OC

Chapter: (6/14)

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^=^

**AN**- On to the next one! O-on to the next one! :}D This was originally posted on another site, that's why the chapters are short.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**Chapter 6: Intermission!**]**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Today is a new day and even though I still don't have no idea what's going on with Puck and me. Today I walked passed him while walking to 3rd period, gosh he looked so hot. Anyway, he said "Sup". I just kept walking to my class when all of a sudden I feel something pull me back into the janitors closet. It was Brittney and Santana. Santana had me pinned to the wall, "Listen up" she said "I know something's up with you and Puck so spill." I didn't know what to do. I can't tell her about yesterday. It will upset Puck. I just said, "Wait, you mean he's gay? I don't understand, I thought he was straight. He did go out with you, right?" Both Santana and Brittney looked confounded and upset. Santana finally let me go from her death grip. "I'm watching you", she said as I opened the door and ran to third. To tell you the truth. Santana scares me. She looks like a huge pissed off bird! Geometry is my third period. Most of Glee club are in this class. Our teacher never teaches us. She just assigns us work. She looks like a huge pissed off bird! Geometry is my third period. Most of Glee club are in this class. Our teacher never teaches us. She just assigns work.

I had been working on the assignments (yes, I do my work) when I got a text from someone I didn't know. It said:

Are you my replacement?

I pushed reply and texted back:

No, who are you?

Tension grew as I waited for the unknown texter to reply. My phone vibrated and I looked at the message.

It's Kurt. I've been told that you're the new gay kid at McKinley. And by what I've been told, you don't sound like it. I've told Finn to take you to my house tonight. I just want to see how they would think you're my replacement.

I hit reply again.

Okay, I tell Fin about it so he won't forget.

I told Finn and he said he would wait for me after school. I never thought that Kurt's house would be so modern looking. I was half-expecting white tigers on the lawn and a huge water fountain. This was sort of awkward. Finn and I got to the front door and once it opened, a man who appeared to be in his fifties wearing a baseball cap was sitting on the couch.

I didn't want to be rude so I asked:

"Are you Kurt Hummel?"

The man looked like he was about to crack up and tear my face off at the same time.

"What? No, I'm his father. Burt Hummel." He stood up and took out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you sir", I causally shook his hand nice and firmly, "I'm a friend of Finn. I was hoping to see Kurt since everybody says I'm his replacement."

A pale, small boy walked down the stairs and had a confused reaction as his eyes scanned me. He just stood back and said:

"You've got to be kidding me."

I frowned and looked at what I was wearing. Nothing seemed to be wrong so I just said:

"What's wrong?"

Kurt was almost dying, laughing silently.

"You don't have the slightest resemblance to me." Kurt chuckled and then sighed, " This is just, spectacular!"

"What's so funny?" I said, looking at myself one last time. The pale boy finally took breathes and said, "I just don't see how anyone would think you I look like you. I mean nothing you're wearing screams: Broadway or showbiz. Maybe, I can help you with you're look. Come." He said walking back up the stairs.

Wide-eyed and confused, I walked pass Burt and up the stairs. "Over here", Kurt called from his very eccentric room. I walked inside and felt so glamorous. He gestured me to sit down as he dug in his closet. He laid down dozens of clothes on his bed neatly. Kurt asked me to freely choose my out fits and when I did, he'd rudely comment something like:

"Oprah called, she said hell no!"

Eventually, we stopped picking close and started talking about random gay guy things.

"Kurt, would you rather run a marathon or give Ryan Secrest a blow job?" I looked at him as his face looked like he was pondering.

"I'm gonna guess Ryan Secrest is gonna be too needy so, slap a number on my back because I'm going with the marathon." We both laughed simultaneously. It wasn't until Kurt asked me something that made me think about Puck.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked. My wide smile began to fade and the room began to feel cold. The truth was, Puck was my first kiss, ever, but I couldn't tell Kurt this. He might tell me how Puck won't be 100% committed or he'll never choose me over the football team or being #1. I already knew this so I just lied.

"My first kiss?", I repeated," Jesse McCartney, in poster form." I drew out a light smile. Kurt chuckled softly. I turned to Kurt. "Who was yours?" A shy smile struck Kurt's face. He blushed a little. The pink-faced boy turned to me, hugging himself and putting a hand on his cheek.

"My first kiss", he said, "was Puck" He gave a heavy sigh. I swear I could feel my heart exploding in rage. Tears swelled up and my throat was tied in a knot. Puck! Puck! Kurt seemed to notice stress on my face as I tried to fight the sobs.

"Brendon? What's the matter?", Kurt twisted his head. Tears ran down my cheek as I blinked.

"It's getting late, I should probably go. It was nice meeting you." I gathered my things as quickly as possible and dashed out of the room. Burt and Finn looked curious at each other as they saw me leave the house vigorously. I slammed the door to my room as soon as I came home. I turned off the lights, played my music loudly and laid flat on my bed crying throughout the whole night.

At 10 o' clock, I woke from my pity nap and whipped what was left from the drowning tears. As I tried lifting up the bed covers from the bed, I heard my window open. I looked to see and it was Puck. Concentrating on entering quietly, he didn't notice me moving closer towards Puck struggling to trespass my room, again. I stood by the window and when Puck's head was about to break through my privacy borders.

"Sup, Puckerman", I said leaning on my bed frame causing Puck to jump and hit his head on the window.

"Ow!", he whispered, "Not cool dude." He moved his head out of the dangerous slide down window. Even when there was very little light, I could still see the shimering twinkle in his eyes that I loved. I turned on the nearby lamp and sat on my half messed up bed.

"What do you want?" I told him. His eyes looked at me like a grew an extra head. I didn't want him to find out I was crying so I turned away pretending to fix my covers. But Puck was, I can't believe I'm saying this, smarter than that. He crawled through the window and sat next to me, putting an arm non my shoulder. He rubbed tenderly.

"Rockstar, what's wrong?" I giggled at the new nickname. Puck wrapped me in his arms. trying to be a comfort. In a way it helped, but it also made me feel worse.

I pulled him off my shoulder and just held his hands together with mine.

"You shouldn't be here. My dad's will wake up to the slightest sound"

His hands crawled up on top off mine and he leaned his head to mine. Slowly, he crotched his head down, trying to meet my lips. Tears began to run down my cheeks. He pressed his lips against mine. His rough over my smooth. Opening and closing each other. He tasted amazing. that was, until I found out I was just daydreaming.

"Brendon!" Puck said, snapping me out of my own reality. I quickly brushed the tears off my cheeks. "Baby, are you crying?" he looked at me befuddled.

I sighed, "No, why would I be crying? What are you doing here anyways?" Puck gave me a hard look. He just sighed and said:

"What, I can't see my baby Rockstar?"

"Not when you're breaking and entering to do it", I teased. Puck leaned into the window.

"Just one kiss?"

I pinched myself trying to see if it wasn't another daydream. It wasn't, so I gladly lowered down to the window to kiss him. It was exactly how I imagined it. I quickly separated us causing Puck to look at me confused.

"There happy?" I stood straight crossing my arms, "You should probably go. We have school tomorrow."

Puck moved away as I closed the windows. I turned the lamp off and walked towards my warm bed. I looked back to check if Puck was there. I turned away from the lone window and went to bed.

And that was my fourth day in glee club.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**AN**- Hope you guys like the story. Feed reviews! :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C*]** :{D


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck + OC

Chapter: (7/14)

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^=^

**AN**- And this is were this get serious! :}D This was originally posted on another site, that's why the chapters are short.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**Chapter 7: Showtime!**]**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

I woke with the feeling of someone's around my body. Evidently, Puck decided to sneak back to my room and sleep over. As I was about to get out of bed and rudely awaken Puck, his arm tighten his hold on me as he was waking up. I turned around on the bed. I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Morning", he said softly. I decided to stay in bed, for a few minutes, with him for a while before I became the "up & out" person in the mornings. Puck was surprisingly warm even though all he was wearing were his boxers ( I hope). I realized I had to get up and get Puck out of my house before my dads murdered him. I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to get my body ready to wake up.

I walked to my dresser and I got out equipment for my hair. As I combed it, I looked at Puck through my mirror.

"So when are we doing that number for glee club?"

Moments later! Swoosh!

I don't know how I've managed to sneak Puck out of the house without my dads knowing. We arrived at school together and early. I left a blue sticky note at the door of the choir room.

"Emergency Meeting

Auditorium

-Sa5m!"

With the time we had, we got ready for the music number me and Puck agreed to do together. Puck had some of my clothes on,( yeah, it's usually the opposite around here). He had on black slacks, white shirt, a top hat, and the final piece, a black long coat. I had the coat in my hands and walked over to Puck to give it to him. Before I could, I heard footsteps at the entrance. I peeked through the curtains and saw the small bunch of the glee members.

"Showtime!" I whispered over to Puck as I dropped the coat over to a chair. Puck put the coat through his arms. He then pulled me into a kiss. He separated quickly.

"Sorry, I just needed a courage boost." He said partly ashamed. I just smiled and put on the top hat nice and gently on him.

"Don't worry about it, this one's on the house." I wrapped my arms over his neck and kissed him gently. I separated after I realized we had a crowd of Gleeks waiting for us. "Break a leg!" I said to him. I walked though the curtains and the spot light hit me. We were going to perform "Mona Lisa" with a mix of "Sweeney Todd". I started with:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention pleeeeeeease!

Do you ever wake up to the sound of boring bands? To chicks that dress weird?

To an annoying sound that gets stuck in your ear?"

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, now you can wake up with eeeeease!

Listen to Noah Puckerman's beautiful voice!

Now lets get on with the show, not that you have a choice."

The curtains pull open and Puck stood center stage.

"She paints her fingers with a close precision

He starts to notice empty bottles of gin

and takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for..."

I appear out of the side of the stage singing:

"A lonely speaker in a conversation

Her words are swimming through his ears again

There's nothing wrong with just taste of what you paid for

Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign

I wanna believe

"Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown

He sense something call it desperation another dollar another day and if she has the proper words to say she'd tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him..."

"Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign I wanna believe

Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown"

"Mona Lisa, wears me out, pleased to please ya. Mona Lisa wears me out."

"Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign

I wanna believe

Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown

Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign

I wanna believe

There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for..."

Applause broke out from the seats. Mr. Schu walked towards the stage while clapping.

"Guys that was great! Terrific job! And I'm guessing that'll be the Introduction to the play?"

"It'll take some rewriting, but it's gonna look great."

"How about some Dairy Queen to celebrate?" Puck suggested half joking. Of course, was no match for my boyfriend's charms.

"Alright" A cheering roar soared from the gleeks, "But after school!" The crowd awed in disappointment. Puck and me stayed for a little while. We sat on the edge of the auditorium stage looking at the blank seats in front. The bell finally rang and we were off to our classes. It took some time, but then the day-to-day school hump took place in which time flies by. I met up with Puck in the parking lot. He was driving me to Dairy Queen.

When we got there, we saw the two couples Mina and Bartie. We talked for a bit before the others came. Artie wheeled by us and asked us, "Hey, are you guys like together?" It made me blush and Puck held my hand and looked to me and then to Artie. "Yes, yes we are. We even came up with our own nick name: Buck." Puck said. I scoffed playfully, "Really! One letter? That's all I get?" I rested my head on Puck's shoulder.

"That's great. You guys look great together." Artie said as he raised his Oreo milkshake. "To Buck." He giggled as the glee members cheered for us to kiss. That was day six of glee club and everything was okay, for now.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**AN**- I know you love my story! Don't deny it! :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C*]** :{D


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck + OC

Chapters: (8/14)

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^=^

**AN**- I luv my version of Puck! :}D This was originally posted on another site, that's why the chapters are short.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**Chapter 8: Trade Mistakes**]**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**[**Puck's POV**]**

I woke to the sound of people rushing me to the hospital.

"Where's Brendon?" I thought to myself as I was being brought to the O.R. We've must have made a wrong turn yesterday. All I remember was some jerk's headlights. if I find out who did this, I'm gonna beat the living crap out of him!

A mask was put over my face and I tried to resist drifting into sleep, but failed. What seemed like next second, I was in a clean white room. Finn, Kurt, and their Dad were there. I looked around to see if Brendon was next to me. He wasn't.

"Where's Brendon?" I said to the without hesitating.

"H-he's still being operated on." Kurt said fighting his sobs. outside the window, I saw Brendon's dads. I remember one of them from the time Brendon got probation and his dad picked him up from the first day of school. I tried getting up, but Finn and Burt stopped me.

"The doctor said you can't leave the room for anything", Kurt said, "You barley had surgery about an hour ago. It's not safe to move around right now."

I laid back on my bed with a pissed off expression. A doctor stood next to Brendon's parents. By the looks of it, he wasn't bringing good news. One held the other as the doctor gave them a sympathetic rub on the shoulder. Finn and the rest went outside to be informed of the situation. After a second, their expressions completely changed. Kurt cupped his hands to his face as Burt and Finn had that "Damn, I wish I could have done something" look every guy gets whenever they hear bad news. Finn walked in holding Kurt with one arm.

"W-what is it?" I asked afraid of the answer. Finn shook his head left to right as he said:

"Brendon's in a coma, Puck" he said coldly. My heart stopped. I felt like I couldn't breathe if he wasn't here. "The, the doctor said they don't know for how long."

I don't know what came over me, but my body wanted to see Brendon. I sat on the edge of the bed quickly before the pain sat in where they had operated. Finn quickly pull me down to the bed with an immense force I had never seen him use before.

"Look, Puck, I know you love Brendon and all that, but he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself just to see him. Just, sit down alright, please." Finn pleaded still holding me down to the hospital bed.

I didn't want to, but I cooperated with Finn. I placed myself back onto the white-sheeted bed. The doctor came into my room. Everybody stood up again. He cleared his throat as he walked towards me.

"Hello, Mr. Puckerman." He said politely, "I'm afraid you heard about Mr. Urie. We think he'll be out in a few days. Also, you are going to have to stay here for about two or three days. That was quiet a car crash."

I gave a sigh. I didn't care about me for once. I just wanted to see my Brendon. Since they're doctor's orders, I have to stay here and someone else has to stay too incase I need to... do something at night and one of Brendon's dads is staying somewhere in the hospital too. All throughout the night, I could not sleep. I kept worrying about Brendon and how this was all my fault. I didn't want to lose him, not now. Brendon was the best thing that happened to me. I would try and get up to go find him but I'd figure my crash wounds would hurt even more sine I almost reopened some stitching. As much as I didn't want to, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up later in the same room of the hospital as yesterday. The Hummels/Hudsons visited for the sake of Finn and Kurt. I saw a few people from Glee Club too.

"Look, he's waking up." I heard Santana's voice announce my awakening. the glee members looked like they were crying.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Unfortunately, Rachel was one of those glee members that just had to be here.

"We wanted to be here for you guys. The rest of glee club are in Brendon's room." She said. I tried sitting up, but then laid back down from the sore muscles.

"Also, Artie's gonna do you homework while your out." Finn said as Artie gave him a "WTF?" look. It was nice that they were here. I just wanted them to be with Brendon in his room. he's in a coma, he needs to be supported more than me.

It was the third day and the crash wounds were already starting to feel better. Finn wanted to stay over in the hospital tonight. He brought giant bundles of blankets since it got really cold at night in hospitals. One for himself and one for me. They were surprisingly warm even though they didn't seem like it.

Finn was a heavy sleeper, not that I'm surprised at all. One time I slept over at his house and painted his entire face and he didn't even twitched. I began to think of this as an excellent time to try and see Brendon. I waited until it was approximately two in the morning. I quietly threw over the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. the surgery stitches didn't hurt as much as last time.

I ran, or limped, towards the door and searched for Brendon's room. It was in the same floor as mine. It took a while before I found him. I've thought about singing something to him all day and I found the perfect song. I was really lucky Brendon's dad Ryan couldn't stay the night. he would have woken up the entire hospital. My eyes stayed on Brendon as I sat next to him in the dark. I took a breath before I started to sing softly:

"Placing a smile at the perfect event,

Gracing your skin with the side of my hand.

If I ever leave I could learn to miss you.

But "sentimental boy" is my nom de plume.

"Let me save you, hold this rope.

"I may never sleep tonight.

As long as you're still burning bright.

If I could trade mistakes for sheep,

Count me away before you sleep.

So I'll stay awake 'til I trade my mistakes or they fade away.

"I feel marooned in this body.

Deserted; my organs can go on without me.

You can't fly these wings

You can't sleep in this box with me.

"Let me save you, hold this rope.

"I may never sleep tonight.

"As long as you're still burning bright.

If I could trade mistakes for sheep,

Count me away before you sleep.

So I'll stay awake 'til I trade my mistakes or they fade away.

"So let me save you,

Hold this rope and I'll pull you in.

'Cause I am an anchor.

Save her or feel it sinking in.

Let me save you, hold this rope.

I am an anchor, sinking her.

oh oh ooh

"I may never sleep tonight.

As long as you're still burning bright.

If I could trade mistakes for sheep,

Count me away before you sleep.

So I'll stay awake 'til I trade my mistakes or they fade away."

Footsteps came to the door. It was Finn.

"Dude that's not okay." he said, "Come on. You need to get some sleep." We both went back to the room and made it through the night.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**AN**- And that was chapter 8! Coming soon Chapter 9! :}I

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C*]** :{D


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Quibblo Glee Love Story

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Pairing: Puck + OC

Chapters: (8/14)

Rating: T

Feedback: A lot of it please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own this story! Me not a theft! ^=^

**AN**- I sorta made my own mash up in lyric form. Enjoy! :}D This was originally posted on another site, that's why the chapters are short.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**Chapter 9: Get Me Out O f My Mind!**]**|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**[**Brendon's POV**]**

I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that it felt great. I walked down the plight of stairs as the audience watched me. I was about to perform my best number yet. It was a mash-up of All That Jazz, I am a Good Girl, and Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend. For short, I call it Diamonds Are Good Girls(And All That Jazz). Piano began to play the intro to All That Jazz. I climbed down slowly as I sang the bemusing lyrics.

"Come on babe

Why don't we paint the town

And All that Jazz?

"I'm gonna rouge my knees

And pull my stalkings down

And All That Jazz

A fast paced jazz started playing from Diamonds. I started singing.

"A kiss on the hand, may be, quite continental.

But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

(And All that Jazz)

A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat,

Or help you feed your, *meow *, pussy cat

"Men growl cold as girl grow old

And we all lose our charms in the end

But square cut or pear shaped,

These rocks don't lose, their shape!

Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend!

(And All That Jazz)

"Start the car!

I know a whoopee spot,

(Tiffany's!)

Where the gin is cold,

But the piano's hot!

(Cattier)

"Cos we are living in a material world

And I am a material girl * MWAH! *

"What!

I am a good giiiiiiirl!

"My rings are by Webster

It makes my head twirl!

They all say,' Darling, what did you do for those pearls?'

WHAT!

I am a good giiiiiiirl!

"The age I adore, the day, oh no more

Breakfast Polo Launch and pods by the shore

The Chateau for cocktails

The courtyard at night

Downtown is for dinner

The hell is divine!

You know I have found, the words goin' round

They all say my feet never do touch the ground

What!

I am a good giiiiiiirl!"

The diamonds beat started up again.

"Because that's when those louses go back to their spouses!

"DIAMONDS!

(And All That Jazz)

"ARE A!

(And All That Jazz)

"GIRL'S!

(And All that Jazz)

"BEST!

(Diamonds Are A Girl's Best...)

"Friend

AND AAAAAAALL!

THAAAAAT!

"JAAAAAAAAAAZZ!

TALK TO ME HARRY ZIDLER AND TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!

the stage went black. The audience roared and cheered as lights went back on and I took bows. As I looked across the stage, someone in particular caught my attention. it was a man in a standard black tux and a top hat. What caught my attention was what could be seen from his hair. Only one strip remained unshaven unlike the two halves of his head. It was sort of familiar. the man began to walk away. I walked off the stair of the stage and tried reaching him. Along the way, I was greeted with praises and handshakes. I had managed to find him sitting in the other room, which ended up being the bar. He sat there putting his hat on the empty seat to his right.

I sat beside him. the man just looked down at his alcoholic drink.

"You shouldn't have followed me" he said grimly. I looked away from him and ordered a sherrly temple.

"Why not?" I asked him after I took a sip of my beverage.

"You've got these little this,

That you've been running from.

You either love it or guess you don't" he singsonged a vaguely familiar tune.

"You're such a pretty thing to be running from anyone.

A vision with nowhere to go" I gasped at the song lyrics I was certain I never heard have that escaped my mouth." Why do I now this song?"

"Because", He said coldly, "You're ready to go." The bar table began to rumble as the mohawked man left his seat. The rumbling became stronger, tearing down one of the walls.

"Puck!" I yelled at the man what I thought was his name. He looked back. His eyes watery.

"I'm leaving" he said. "Just keep remembering the song and follow the glowing music notes." The roof began breaking apart of the rumbling became extreme. I couldn't see Puck anymore. I had to find him. A new part of the song popped into my head.

"So tell me right now.

You think you're ready for it?

I wanna know

Why you got me going

So let's..."

I paused as darkness flooded the room. I began to Panic!(At The Disco!^_^) A bright sign flooded the darkness. It was a huge "BRENDON" made of light bulbs, but one seemed to be out of place. I walked to it and it wasn't a light bulb. It was a glowing music sign, just like what Puck told me. I walked closer to it and the note became a tunnel with a light at the end. I looked back and there was nothing but pitch black. I continued towards the light.

"So let's go, we'll take it out of here.

I think I'm ready to leap

I'm ready to live

I'm ready to go-oh oh oh

(Get me out of my mind)

(Get me out of my mind)" I sang in the mid-dark.

I began to feel water around me as the light came to a neat brightness. I saw I was in a cove, cluttered with old antiques. more of the song brewed into my head.

"You've got these little things

You wanted something from 'em.

You'll either get it or guess you won't.

What does it really mean to get nothing from anyone?

There's a million ways it can go" I looked up and saw one of the glowing music notes. I sorta swam towards it as the under water cove vanished. the space around me became tighter. Like if I was in a box. I felt the top part of the cramped cube and found the lid. I threw it open and saw a blood splattered barbershop. A shaving knife was laid on the black barber chair, dripping of blood. I got out of the box and walked out the door.

"So tell me right now,

You think you're ready for it?

I wanna know

Why you got me going so let's go

We'll take it out of here.

I think I'm ready to leap

I'm ready to live."

I sung as I rushed down a plight of stairs and stumbled into a pie shop.

Something told me to go towards the basement. As I opened an iron door that shielded it, my mouth gape at the horrid sight. Dead bodies, scattered all over the floor along with blood. A smell most fowl lingered about an iron cast oven.

I looked towards the bodies and how they seemed really tattered. one of the bodies caught my eye. It was a blonde girl. She looked really pretty even though she was dead.

"Poor thing" the random phrase uttered out of my mouth. I looked at the stove and saw a glowing note in the center of it. I tried opening it, but the heat rising from it was too intense. I began to notice movement among the bodies. The blonde had begun to crawl. It was trying desperately to get away from the bundle of dead flesh. It was making her way to me.

"Do I know you mister?" she said to me getting closer and closer towards me. I tried to open the stove again, but the heat still raged around it. My breath quickened once I felt hopeless of getting out. I tried extremely hard to remembering the rest of the song. The heat grew more from the stove as another body rose from the pile.

From the stove, I began to hear voices singing in union.

_I think I'm ready_

_I think I know I'm ready_

_I know_

_I think I'm ready_

_I think I know I'm ready_

_I think I know I'm ready_

_I think I know I'm ready_

It sung as I held tightly to the stove handle now and pulled it open. The flames inside grew out and swallowed me.

"I'm ready...to go" I whispered softly as I opened my eyes to a half-crying Puck in front of my hospital bed.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||**[**END CHAPTER**]**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

**AN**- AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!

I luv this chapter! :}I

Incase you're wondering what were the scenes in the chapter:

The huge name sign is from Gypsy,

The under water cove is from Little Mermaid,

And finally, the barber shop & pie shop is Sweeney Todd.

**Lights! Camera! ROSES!**

**[-C*]** :{D


	10. When I Turn The Key

Title: A Glee Love Story

Chapter: 10/14

Author: Rose's_Turn10 :{D

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, but I am going to see their concert on friday! WOO!

AN: Sorry it took so long, I needed to type the chapter up and couldn't get a hold of a computer.

**Brendon's POV**

I opened my eyes to a room full of glee members. Puck was the first to hug me with such intensity. Tears of joy streamed down both our faces. Soon Finn slammed his body into the hug followed by everyone else. After a fw minutes, the group departed and fought the urge to hug me back into the coma. Puck sat on the hospital bed next to me and held my hand.

"Hey" he said softly and giggled as everyone watched with glistening eyes.

"Hi" I responded smiling wildly at him. I sat up and looked at everyone. I clapped my hands together. "Well I guess I'm back"

"Yeah!" I heard Finn shout in agreement as did the glee clubers with an applauded in agreement.

"so what's happened while I was gone?" That sudden action seemed to switch the entire mood. Puck took hold of my hands and tired hard to look me in the eyes.

"Babe" he said as the room was dead quiet, "I don't know how to put this." More tears started to run down his face. As he looked at me once again, he uttered the phrase I prayed to god to never hear.

"Ryan's dead'

Everything felt cold and my breath was caught between my throat. The glee girls instinctively rushed towards me for comfort.

"What the hell Puck! YOu couldn't have just told him something else?" Santana yelled as Puck climbed off the bed to let her console me.

Right now, all that Brendon wanted to do was run out of the room, look for the janitor's closet, and lock him inthere while crying himself to sleep. Brendon sat there for a while when he finally said, "I want to go see him."

With no one holding them back, the gleek and his classmates made their way to the cemetery. They walked through what seemed a thousand tombstones until their paths were crossed by a tombstone written:

_**Ryan RossII**_

_**1981~2011**_

_**Loving Father & Husband**_

_**~Rest Peacfully~**_

Brendon looked like he was fighting a storm of sobs. Finally, Brendon came out with,"We have to sing for him" Puck just nodded and slipped his hand in Brendon's.

"Which?" Puck asked. Brendon sighed,"I kind figured this song was what he would sing when either of us died." Brendon gave a weak smiled and muffled a weak laughed. "It would be good to let him hear it one last time."

It took a while before Brendon started singing for the death of his father.

"One less bell to answer

One less egg to fry

One less man to pick up after

I should be happy

But all I do is cry"

Brendon covered his mouth from the sobs he couldn't fight any more. Puck tightened their grip and he begun to sing to the wonderfull man who introduced him to Brendon. The rest of the glee clubers back him up.

"I cry, No more laughter

I should be happy-"

"Oh why did he go" Brendon belted as he regained controlled of his emotions.

"I only know that since he left

My life's so empty

Though I try to forget

It just can't be done

Each time the door bell rings,

I still run

I don't know how in the world To stop thinking of him

(I should be happy)

Cause I still love him so

I end each day the way I started

Crying my heart out

(Start and end each day crying)"

"One less bell to answer

One less egg to fry

One less man

(One less man)

To pick up after

No more laughter, no more love

Since he went away

(Since he went away)"

"A chair is still a chair

Even when there's no one sitting there

Oh, I'm not meant to live alone

Turn this house into a home

When I climb the stairs and turn the key"

"Oh please be there

Still in love with me"

"One less bell to answer

Each time the door bell rings I still run

One less egg to fry

(One less man)

To pick up after

(No more laughter)

No more laughter

No more love"

"Since he went away

Since he went away"

"Since he went away...

All I do is cry"

After a few minutes, Quinn and Puck hugged Brendon, followed by everyone else. They left flowers and departed. Brendon went with Puck in hiscar. Puck gave a sigh.

"There's one more thing" he said, "Your other dad..."

**~TBC!~**

**[[[[**END CHAPTER!**]]]**

AN- That was chapter 10! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry that I didn't update anything sooner, I was busy planning for Friday's event. My friends need to stop getting in grounded! lol

**Lights! Camera! ****Roses!**

**[~C*] :{D**


End file.
